Only Concerned
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Louie came back from being outside for a few hours. Webby welcomes him back, but she's not feeling happy with him. (One-shot. Tw; self-harm is mentioned.)


Louie quietly opens the door.

He looks around before he enters the room. It's dark, but he's able to see inside regardless. Nobody's in here, luckily for him. He tip-toes inside the room.

The minute he does, the lights turn on. This causes him to jump and turn around.

Webby stands there next to the light switch. She removes her finger and crosses her arms. Apparently, he's not alone like he thinks he is.

Louie gulps. "Hey Webs, uh, what are you doing here?" He says, trying to play this calmly.

"Waiting here, duh." She replies, saying it like it's the most obvious thing on the planet. "You were gone, and knowing you'd come back sometime before six, I decided to wait here."

"Wouldn't Huey and Dewey ask why you're here?" Louie asks.

She shrugs. "They've been downstairs doing whatever for hours now. Neither one came upstairs for anything yet."

Louie walks to the couch and sits down. He reaches the remote, but Webby snatches the remote before he can.

"Can you _please_ give me the remote?"

"What have you been doing out?"

"Nothing too special." Louie lies.

Webby looks at his wrist. Noticing something that's not supposed to be there, she grabs his arm and rolls his sleeve down.

There are cuts near the bandages she put on him. The bandages seem to be ripped up a bit, but not enough where they could fall off. They aren't bleeding, so he must've cleaned them up in the bathroom before he got to the room.

She looks at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Then what's this, Lou?" She asks.

She's not going to take his lying anymore, she needs the answers from him. The truth. She only wants to make sure he's okay and that nothing terrible happened. That he didn't do it once again.

She highly doubts it, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Louie gulps and laughs nervously. He knows he's not gonna be able to cover this up with a lie anytime soon.

He then sighs, finally giving in.

"I got hurt on the way back. I accidentally fell into a rose bush, which I swore wasn't there the last I checked, and the thorns got my arms." Louie says truthfully. "So, no, I didn't cut myself again."

Webby has an inner sigh of relief. That doesn't completely convince her, though, as she feels that it isn't the whole story.

She knows that he promised he wouldn't do such a thing anymore, although she couldn't help but worry he did it again.

Because of what he was doing before, she gave him a rubber band for him to wear on his wrist. She thought that if he had that, he won't do it anymore.

Correct she was, as nowadays he uses it for whenever he thinks about doing that. Although, she fears that it was only a temporary solution. That she doesn't want.

"Let's go get _these_ bandaged up now." Webby says, feeling agitated.

She puts the remote down and walks out of the bedroom. Louie follows. Both walk to the bathroom, where the bandages and everything else are. They would go to Webby's room, but the bathroom's closer.

Webby needs to give Louie, or Huey and Dewey, some bandages so if it's needed one or all of them have it.

Thinking about it, she looks at Louie as she remembers something. She looks around to see if anyone is nearby. She then looks at Louie.

"Did you tell Huey and Dewey about it? Or even Mr. Duck- I mean, Donald?" She asks.

He hangs his head, looking off to another direction.

"No, I haven't yet." Louie tells her. "It's… A hard thing to bring up."

He looks back up at her. Webby looks down at her feet. Louie holds her hand, which causes her to look at him. They arrive at the bathroom door, so they stop walking.

"Can you help me with this?" He asks.

She gets it that it's hard to tell anybody about something like cutting or their depression, but at the same time she feels it's something he should do on his own. Maybe she could be in the room with him, but that's be about it.

Nothing more than that.

She opens the door and lets Louie go inside first. Webby soon enters the bathroom herself. Louie sits down on the toilet seat while Webby gets the stuff.

"I'll only be in the room with you. I won't say anything to help you." She says bluntly and firmly. "This is something you have to do alone."

She grabs the bandages and an antiseptic spray from behind the mirror. The spray might not be necessary, but she would rather use the spray than let it go unattended. Bandaging isn't enough for something like this.

Louie doesn't feel very happy about that, but she's not wrong. It's about time he actually says something about this himself.

He can't let anyone else do this for him. Webby can't be the only person he should talk to about this. She hasn't experienced this before nor does she know what to do.

So he needs to be able to speak to someone else about this. Someone who knows what to do and say. Someone who was in the same situation he is, or at least knows everything about it.

Huey would know stuff about something like this most likely, knowing him. Dewey, maybe not so much, but he does his best to help and understand.

Donald might've gone through it when he was a teenager, but it's a fifty-fifty on that. He would do whatever he could to help him, though. No matter what it takes he'll help.

He doesn't remember seeing any faint scars on his arms, so either he never cut or they were all able to heal fully. Because of that, he's not sure if he went through that as well. Probably not, as he doesn't seem like he'd do such a thing whether it would be now or sometime in the past.

Louie pulls up his right sleeve first. Webby takes the bandages he has on now off. Aside from them being torn up, they've also been on since this morning. Because of that, a change in bandages were needed sooner or later anyways.

She then sprays all the cuts, new and old.

Louie hisses from the spray stinging and burning on the new ones. Afterwards, she puts the spray down and begins to rebandage the old ones and bandages the new.

When she finished doing so, he puts his sleeve back down and rolls up the other side. The same process is repeated. Bandages get taken off, everything gets sprayed, and new bandages get put on.

She puts everything away as Louie stands up.

"Thanks, Webs." He says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

They both exit the bathroom together and begin walking to the stairs. When they do, they stop walking. Down the stairs, Huey and Dewey could be seen chatting. Louie looks at Webby, feeling afraid.

She pats him on the back. "Go ahead and let them know, Lou. You can do this." Webby says softly.

Louie smiles in uncertainty, then gulps looking at his brothers. He feels his heart race. He takes a few deep breaths and walks down the stairs. Webby stands there watching them.

It looks like Louie is telling them about it. Huey and Dewey look at each other than back at Louie. The youngest rolls up his sleeves, showing the bandages he has on.

Huey puts his hands up to his mouth. His eyes widen seeing the bandages on his arms. He keeps switching looking at his arms and his face.

Dewey seems unsure on how to react. He only stares at him. He appears to be shaking seeing the bandages.

One thing is for sure, they feel their heart race and they feel a pit in their stomach.

Seeing both of Huey's and Dewey's faces, he looks away. As soon as he does, they hug him tightly. It catches Louie off by surprise, but he hugs them back and closes his eyes. A soft smile appears on his face. The hardest part's out of the way now.

Webby grins, seeing as it's going well. Louie opens his eye and looks at Webby, who's feeling proud of him. She then walks off to her bedroom. Louie, on the other hand, closes his eyes once again.

Two people down, three to go.

* * *

A/N: Normally I would've left something like this for _one_ vent fanfic or maybe a couple more, such as a character going through something such as depression or whatever when canonically they're not, but I was like "you know what? Screw it, I might as well have this headcanon for awhile." As long as I'm going through what I am going through, so is Louie. I ain't going down alone, man, so I'm bringing a fictional character down with me.

Silly, I know, but it's tough and I just want _something_ with me for awhile when nobody's around for me at the moment, if that makes sense, you know? I'm probably rambling at this point, so I'm gonna stop that for now. But this was suppose to be nice Louebby fluff, how did it become this XD I mean, it still is, but it got more than just a bit of hurt/comfort Louebby fluff and kinda continued off of 'I'll Hide Out In Your Space'.

Ah well, if you guys enjoyed this either way, then I'm glad you did. I'll try to make sure when I make more Louebby stuff, it ain't gonna be this sorta thing, ha.


End file.
